Find me
by Sin for me
Summary: What if Itachi never faced Sasuke? And what if Naruto had brought Sasuke back? And who is that girl?  I suck at summaries, I KNOW . Ita/OC and NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Being a genius isn't simple. It means being alone. Itachi knows this. No one was ever able to truly understand him, not his family, not his lover, not even his beloved little brother. Sure, sometimes he had managed to feel good but that was because he was forgetting himself. If he actually forgot himself he could have a glimpise of happiness. But that would mean being someone else and that was something that Itachi refused to do. He was himself. The bad and the good parts, the genius and the outcast.

Because that was what he was. An outcast.

Feared or respected by adults even at a young age, followed around by his brother who wanted to be like him, surrounded by so called friends that wanted nothing more than being noticed and understood that could happen if they sticked with him. He had a friend. One. Once.

But he had to kill him.

Too young, put in front of the horrible reality that war is, his mind was scarred. Nobody noticed this. Nobody saw just how desperately he wanted peace, how far he wuold come to get it and ensure his brother's safety.

Because he loved his little brother. Truly. And that never changed with the years. No matter how strong was the desire to turn back and go home, to make the new Hokage regognize what e did for the village under the Third's order. He had slaugtered his own clan wholly in the name of that peace that seems to be conquered only with brute force. That's not true.

But nobody ever told him. That was the only way he knew.

He should have killed his beloved little brother with everyone else but he couldn't. He left him alive, but he realized that he needed a reason not to fade. He gave it to him. He gave him the only thing he knew, he gave him hatred. But now he was tired. Oh so tired. His illness was eating him alive from the inside, his sight was fading and he spent his day in pure agony, feeling his body burn. He wanted it all to end.

Well, maybe that wound on his chest would grant his wish.

He chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Fuuuuuk I'm lost!"<p>

"... tell me you're kidding" a girl's voice said.

"Emm..no?"

"What the fuck Naruto! You told us you knew where we were!"

"Well, I did! I just don't know where we are NOW!"

"..."

"...forgive me?"

A snort.

"You. Shut up teme! Oh come ooooon!" whined Naruto.

Sasuke just snorted again.

"..."

"Pleeeeaase!"

"Argh! Ok, ok just stop giving me those puppy dog eyes!"

The girl just laughed.

Naruto grinned and looked at his female companion. There was no doubt, Eilan was beautiful. Her hair were cut really short on the left side while they grew long on the right, 'till her waist in a straight line. They where so green, she seemed to have emeralds on her head and her eyes where the exact same colour. She was tall and lean, and her red lips where always ready to crack a smile... or to start swearing. She did have a temper after all.

Naruto shivered. She had been in Konoha for two years now and she was his best friend, or better, the sister he had never had. She was the one that helped him bring Sasuke back, the one who made him realize that he had feelings for the raven haired boy and the one that helped them get together. Even Sasuke was fond of her. His eyes softened when they landed on his boyfriend. They had been together for nealy a year now and he couldn't be happier.

"What is it dobe?" There. Always the romantic one. He wondered why he put up with him.

"You know, I wonder why I put up with you"

"Hn"

"The great sex I think" said Eilan. Both males stared at her. "What? We live in the same house, you think I don't hear you have sex?"

"EILAN!" Naruto screamed while Sasuke just blushed and put an hand on his face.

"Emm.. sorry?" they all laughed. That little pest managed to be so terrible sometimes but they loved her. She made them realize how stupid they where being and gave her a second chance at life. A chance they had been using with great happiness.

"So, the problem remains. We still do not know where we are" she said. They were returning from a mission and had trusted Naruto to bring them back since **-**he knew the way home-. Sure. that was why they were in forest, in the middle of nowhere and without the slighest idea where to go. Perfect.

Sasuke looked around but even he couldn't recognize the place, nor he saw any sign that could lead them to a more secure road. With people. Where they could ask information to someone with some actual knowledge of geography.

"Hn, dobe".

"Will you stop with the insults teme?"

"Hn".

"...I hate you". Sasuke smirked.

"Oh, come on! You're both being such babies! I'll stay right here and wait for you to return and pick me up while you go and search for the way back home" Eilan said.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at her with worry on their faces "Are you sure that leaving you here all alone is a good idea?"

"Guys, as much as I love you and am touched by your concern, don't forget that I'm maybe the only ninja in our village that could beat you pretty asses so go! I can take care of myself" and with that she glared at them.

It was true. Not only was she a stong ninja that specialized in short rage combat, she was also the best medic-nin since Tsunade. The Godaime herself had decided to train her when she saw how much potential was in that girl.

Ruffling her head Naruto said "Don't be so cocky. We'll get going and come back soon ok?". She smiled at them and nodded. Before leaving Sasuke muttered under his breath "You'll be the death of us". Naruto and Sasuke departed followed by the sound of laughter.

* * *

><p>AN: There we go. A first attempt to a story, hope you like it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter. Mostly a flash back, hope you all enjoy! ;)

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>When they left Eilan set on the ground clutching her side. She took out her shirt and started healing the cut that a enemy ninja had put on her. She had managed to hide it from Naruto and Sasuke since she knew that they would have thrown a fit for not being able to protect her when it wasn't even their fault. She remembered the last time she had gotten hurt on a mission.<p>

_Flashback_

_"What do you mean it'll leave a scar?" an angry voice snarled at the Hokage._

_"Sasuke calm down! They had been attached and she has gotten hurt, it's nothing. She's a ninja for God's sake!"_

_"I. Don't. Care. She's the healer! They should have protected her!" he hissed._

_Tsunade sighed. She knew that sending Eilan on a mission without Sasuke or Naruto wasn't a good idea, that it all would have come back and bitten her in the ass later. Well, it HAD. _

_Eilan had returned with a bad wound on her back because she had shielded one of her comrades that was too slow to move out of the way of the sword the enemy had swung at him. The wound was pretty bad and it would scar but it would heal. Still she had to deal with two over-protective ninjas, two pissed over- protective ninjas. _

_And while she could deal with the raven-haired one, the disapproving look she got from the blond was nearly too much. She knew what Eilan was to them. "Why would you do that to us?" those blue eyes screamed at her._

_Eilan sighed form the hospital bed she was on. "Guys please, if it was somebody's fault it was mine, I was the one who decided that getting in the way was a good idea. I realize it wasn't but... but he was my team- mate. How could I let him get sliced up right in front of my eyes without doing anything when I knew I could save him? Don't blame Hokage-sama."_

_Sasuke glared at the floor and Naruto came up behind him, putting an hand on his boyfriend's shoulder "It's just... we worry about you Eilan..."._

_"I know. But I'm fine ok? I won't leave, I promise." she grinned "Once my two most important people told me I'm too stubborn to die"._

_She recived a watering smile in return, but Sasuke kept on looking at the floor._

_Everyone knew what she was to him. She wasn't only his best friend. She was his sister, the one person he cared for beside Naruto. She was his confident, the one he turned to when he couldn't go to his boyfriend.. He needed her. _

_"Sasuke... Come here". Eilan said patting her bed. Tsunade and Naruto took that as their clue to leave. The blond caught her eyes just before he closed the door behind him. He smiled. They would be alright._

_Sasuke sat next to her on the bed but made no move to look at her. Eilan felt her heart constrict. This proud men beside her was so frail right now it was scary, really. And it was her fault. She hugged him from behind and put her fore-head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." she whispered "I'm sorry."_

_"..How could you? How could you even think of risking your life for someone else? He isn't worth it. Nobody is worth your life! I...God Eilan we need you! Me and Naruto. We... I...What if you had died?". The last part was barely above a whisper. _

_Sasuke's body shook as silent sobs made their way through his body. "Shh, shh... I'm here... I'm here and I'll never leave you, I promise. Outo-outo, child I'm here". And Sasuke turned and buried himself in her body, shivering and keeping back his sobs. _

_Sasuke loved her. _

_She was his sister and his mother. He had told her to call him nii-chan in public and she had understood. She knew the reason. He would be her little man only when they were alone because nobody was to see what was his. Eilan was his. Nobody was allowed to call her onee-san. Only him. _

_Eilan smiled tenderly and comforted him, she would do that until he calmed down and decided to get up. She wuold never, ever push him away._

_Eilan loved him._

* * *

><p>Now patched up and smiling fondly at the memory, Eilan stood up and put on again her shirt. She closed her eyes and leaned aganist a tree relaxing and waiting for Naruto and Sasuke to return.<p>

She straightened when she heard a noise and tried to understand exactely where it was coming from. "To the left" she thought and she started to go there. The more she went near the more she feared the noise was coming from someone who had been injuried. So she ran.

Eilan's eyes widened. "Uchiha Itachi..."

* * *

><p>As always point out my mistakes so I can improve and review! Thank you. :)<p> 


End file.
